


Arthur's All Alone.

by Proudtobeatheatrekid



Category: Merlin (TV), Monty Python's Spam A lot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeatheatrekid/pseuds/Proudtobeatheatrekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have been abandoned by the rest of the knights, and Arthur feels alone. But why is he singing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's All Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this. I was listening to the Spam A lot Soundtrack, and this just happened in my head.

“I’m all alone,” sang Arthur, “all by myself. There is no one here beside me”  
At this point, Merlin became skeptical, as he was standing right next to Arthur. Also, why was Arthur singing?  
“I’m all alone. Quite, All alone. No one to comfort me or guide me” continued Arthur, taking no notice of Merlin and taking steps forward onto the cliff edge that he didn’t seem to notice.  
Merlin, still confused and now worried, wondered why the hell Arthur thought there was no one to comfort him or guide him. MERLIN WAS THERE.  
“Why is there no one here with me on the long and winding road to lift my heavy load”  
Merlin glanced down at all the heavy bags of Arthur’s he was carrying.  
“If there were someone here with me how happy I would be”  
Merlin almost spoke up there, but didn’t because he figured it wouldn’t help.  
“But I’m alone. Quite all alone. All by myself I’m all alone” Arthur stopped for a few seconds, which gave Merlin hope that he was done, but unfortunately, continued with “I’m all alone”  
“He’s all alone” Merlin mocked, singing an echo of Arthur out of frustration.  
“All by myself”  
“Except for me” Merlin pointed out through song.  
“I cannot face tomorrow”  
“He cannot face it” Merlin sang, tossing the bags onto the ground.  
“I’m all alone”  
“Though I am here” Merlin took a step towards Arthur, who was still taking steps out onto the cliff.  
“So all alone”  
“So very near” Merlin sang through gritted teeth  
“No one to share my sorrow”  
“You know it seems quite clear to me,” Merlin sang up, “Because I’m working class I am just the horse’s ass! He sells me down the River,” Arthur looked back at him at that point, “So what am I, Chopped liver?”  
“But I’m alone” sang Arthur back, still loking at Merlin.  
“Oh no, you’re not!”  
“So all alone” Arthur continued taking steps out towards the cliff’s edge.  
“I’m here, you twat!”  
“All by myself, I’m all alone”  
Suddenly, four knights appeared on either side of Arthur, facing the same way and singing, “He’s all alone”  
“I’m all alone” sang Arthur, while Merlin was wondering where the hell the other knights came from.  
“All by himself” sang the knights  
“All by myself” echoed Arthur.  
“There is no one here beside him.” The knights continued singing, taking steps towards the edge of the cliff. “He’s all alone”  
“So All alone” sang Arthur, making Merlin run to Arthur and start trying to forcefully turn around.  
“Apart from us” sang the knights, making Merlin stop for a moment to throw his hands up in exasperation, “No one to comfort him or guide him”  
“Each one of us is all alone” sang Arthur, almost at the edge of the cliff now. Merlin started slapping Arthur’s arm to try and get his attention. “So what are we to do in order to get through?” Arthur now knelt down and sat down, his legs dangling over the deep ravine. “We must be lonely side by side, It’s a perfect way to hide” Merlin Sighed, and sat down next to Arthur.  
“We’re all alone” sang the knights, still standing behind them.  
“We’re all alone” Arthur sighed as he sang.  
“Yes, All alone!” Sang the knights.  
“So all alone,” the knights started to fade now, still staying in the same place. Merlin was looking around, still trying to figure out what the hell was happening. “Each by ourselves, We’re all alone” Arthur finished singing.  
Merlin waited a few seconds, then said “Done yet?”  
Arthur jumped, startled out of his trance, and said “Merlin? Why are we on the edge of a cliff?”  
“Because you were singing.”  
“Please. I don’t sing!”  
“You were singing.”  
“I’m the King. I don’t sing.”  
“You were singing about how you were alone, you Clotpole.”  
“What? I mean, yeah, the knights are gone-”  
“I’m still here.” Corrected Merlin, getting up and walking back towards the camp they had made.  
“Yeah, But you’re still here. So I’m not alone.” Arthur said, following Merlin.  
“I didn’t seem to factor into the song.”  
“Merlin.” Said Arthur, stopping.  
“What?” Merlin almost screamed. He was offended, yes. He was also hurt that Arthur didn’t seem to care about him at all. At least nowhere near the amount that he cared for Arthur.  
“Merlin, you’ll always factor into my songs. You always have.” Said Arthur, taking a step toward Merlin and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“What?” asked Merlin, extremely confused.  
“Whenever I sing songs, Merlin, they’ll always be about you.” Said Arthur.  
“I do not understand what’s going on.” Said Merlin.  
Suddenly, Gwen showed up.


End file.
